


Punk Lock

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, hair chalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate asks Alyssa to do her hair. Maybe Alyssa enjoys it a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Inaccurate use of hair chalk.

Kate’s hair was long. Most normally wouldn’t guess that, as she mostly keeps it up, but that voluminous mass wasn’t all hairspray.

This is what Alyssa soon found as she began to comb through the long blonde hair.

“So, uh, what exactly do you want me to do here?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Kate said. “I mean, I just wanted something different.”

Alyssa nodded as she went back to work. “So, like, is chalk color okay?”

“Chalk color?” Kate asked, turning so that waves of hair spread over her shoulders and back. “I don’t know if I want to color it. You know my mom. If my hair’s dyed, I die.”

That earned a chuckle from Alyssa as she scooted in front of Kate and dug around in her bag. “No, this is totally different. Here,” she pulled out the hair chalk, passing it to Kate. “This stuff just goes in and stays in for a few days until it washes out. It’ll be out by sunday. Hell, you might be able to get it out tonight if I don’t cake it in.”

Pressing a finger to her chin, Kate hummed in thought before smiling and handing it back. “I think that sounds great.”

“Well don’t hand it back to me! What color do you want?”

Kate’s eyes widened as she turned back to the box and opened it up. The chalk was all over the box, smudging her hands as she looked at the overused rectangles.

“Oh, they look like chalk pastels,” Kate said. “They probably work the same on paper, too.”

“Maybe,” Alyssa said. She looked at the box as well, coming to sit closer to Kate. “You know, think you’d look good in pink.”

Kate nodded, handing the box back to her. “Alright, go nuts.”

Slowly, Alyssa took the box back behind Kate, looking over the near-untouched selection of pinks and oranges. Deciding on a scheme, she pulled a bottle of water out of her book bag and turned to Kate.

“Where are your towels?”

Kate pointed over to her closet. “Top shelf. Just, please don’t use the ones on the side. Those are for Alice.”

Alyssa nodded and stood as she walked over, pulling out one brown towel at the top. As soon as she was sitting again, she got to work sorting out the colors and wetting the tips of Kate’s hair in slow movements. Once that was done, she took up the first stick of light pink chalk between the towel and pressed it to Kate’s hair. Measured strokes carded down her hair until it was time for the next piece, and another and another until the colors were all caked brightly on the light blonde hair.

Now, the once solid color was drenched in a gradient of colors that, when blow dried, plumed and fluffed to life as Kate admired Alyssa’s handiwork in the mirror by her bed.

“Alyssa, this is amazing!” she said, turning back and wrapping her arms around her neck. She pulled back with her hands on either side of her shoulders. Smiling, she added, “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Alyssa giggled, wrapping her arms around Kate’s back. “No problem, Kate.”

Kate looked at her for a while, eyes flickering downward before meeting her eyes again. The next thing Alyssa knew, there were a pair of plump lips being pressed to her own as one of Kate’s hands came up to cradle the back of her neck.

Kate pulled back with a light pop and a smile on her lips when she saw the surprised look on Alyssa’s face. Surprise melted into joy as she leaned forward to rub their noses together.

When they pulled apart, Kate turned back to the mirror with Alyssa behind her.

“So, now that I’ve gone and done this,” Kate said, “Maybe I should go out and get it done for real.”

“Like actual hair dye?” Alyssa asked with a laugh, rounding to Kate’s side. “Didn’t you just say your mom would kill you?”

“Pfft, who cares?” she asked jokingly. “Oh, I could even go out and get a tattoo! Wouldn’t that be ‘rad’ and ‘punk?’”

Alyssa laughed as she ruffled Kate’s hair. “Tch, yea- sure. You’re  _ so _ fucking punk rock, Kate.”

“Heck yea I am!”

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon that requested Kate/Alyssa! Happy femslash february! To request prompts, please go to my tumblr, Sarcasticrazzfic! Thank you for reading!


End file.
